Timon/Gallery
|-|The Lion King= lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4878.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4887.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4892.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4901.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4917.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4925.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4928.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4935.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4938.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4942.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4948.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4960.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4963.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4965.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4970.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4973.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4974.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4985.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4989.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4993.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4998.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5005.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5009.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5017.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5026.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5035.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5044.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5047.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5052.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5063.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5071.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5074.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5083.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5088.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5095.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5099.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5103.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5113.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5116.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5118.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5127.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5148.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5152.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5160.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5162.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5174.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5180.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5192.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5197.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5203.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5217.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5225.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5229.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5245.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5249.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5255.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5259.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5265.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5269.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5277.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5295.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5302.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5311.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5354.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5359.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5364.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5370.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5372.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5375.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5386.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5407.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5411.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5417.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5425.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5427.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5448.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5459.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5463.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5466.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5470.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5478.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5481.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5487.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5492.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5496.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5507.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5512.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5530.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5534.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5541.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5543.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5568.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5574.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5583.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5591.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5600.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5614.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5619.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5624.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5627.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5630.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5646.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5657.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5661.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5665.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5684.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5913.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5935.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5942.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5958.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5989.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6000.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6040.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6046.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6064.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6075.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6077.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6087.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6090.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6128.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6289.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6308.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6322.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6328.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6339.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6346.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6429.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6440.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6446.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6449.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6452.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6455.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6458.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6463.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6465.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6471.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6480.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6487.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6496.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6500.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6550.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6562.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6572.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6577.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6583.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6602.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6606.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6607.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6616.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6624.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6629.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6683.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6685.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6692.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6712.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6716.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6721.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6733.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6743.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6748.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6757.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6767.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6769.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6776.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6840.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6845.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6850.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6853.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6858.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6865.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6870.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6873.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6885.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6890.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6894.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6903.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6908.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6911.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6917.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7133.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7155.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7159.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7163.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7171.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7182.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7194.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7199.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8152.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8166.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8175.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8179.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8182.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8186.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8195.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8206.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8208.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8218.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8232.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8235.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8236.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8244.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8249.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8255.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8258.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8267.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8446.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8461.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8474.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8479.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8485.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8496.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8520.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8527.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8535.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8558.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8561.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8565.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8569.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8575.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8580.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8589.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8590.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8592.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8594.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9127.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9134.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9136.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9186.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9191.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9194.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9198.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9205.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9216.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9219.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9223.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9237.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9239.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9263.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9613.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9736.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9838.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9855.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9859.png |-|The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa= Timon_and_pumbaa_in_the_title_sequence.png|Timon and Pumbaa in the title sequence Striking Deal.png|Timon and Pumbaa with the flying squirrel in "Saskatchewan Catch" Dangling Timon.png|Timon and Pumbaa caught in a net in "Brazil Nuts" New Mom.png|Timon and Pumbaa with their new mother in "Truth or Zaire" OUAT_Timon.png|Timon guarding the back gate of his meerkat colony TimonmeetsPumbaa.png|Timon meets Pumbaa BB_Timon.png BB_TimonandPumbaa.png BB_Timon2.png SC_Timon.png|"But I wanna wear the pink one, mommy." BN_Timon.png Timonfunnyface.png Claudia-_water.png|Timon, Pumbaa, and Claudia Claudia-_safe.png Courteous Quint 4.png Courteous Quint 3.png Ne_Timon.png Ne_Timon2.png LookingforPumbaaJr.png|Timon and Pumbaa looking for Pumbaa Jr. Bjg_Timon.png Bjg_Timon2.png Timon yo-yo.png|Timon playing with his yo-yo and eating pizza Timon depressed.png Wnr Timon.png Wnr Timon&Pumbaa.png Wnr Timon&Pumbaa2.png Ie Timon.png|Timon trying to ice skate Ie Timon2.png|"We're going to beat Stataskateski." Ie Timon3.png Timon & Pumbaa stargaze.png|Timon and Pumbaa stargazing Ouat Timon&Pumbaa.png Timon and Pumbaa relaxing.png Ubae_Timon.png Ff_Timon.png Timonsmile.png Timontruffle.png KingTimon.png Ab TimonPumbaa.png|Timon trying to cheer Pumbaa up AB_Timon.png Lsooh_Timon.png Lsooh_Timon2.png TimonandThief.png|Timon and Thief MI_Timon&Pumbaa.png MI_Timon.png Timon talking to Boss Beaver.png|Timon telling Boss Beaver that he learned his lesson about safety FFFF_Timon.png FFFF_Timon&Pumbaa.png Bestest Best Friend Day Feast.png Elf Timon.png|Timon dressed as an elf Timon and Pumbaa at the mall.png TimonandPumbaaplotting.png|Timon and Pumbaa come up with a sneaky plan to save Speedy Timon mutated.png Md Timon1000.png|"1000 bunnies!" Md Timon.png Md Timon&Pumbaa.png Md Timon&Pumbaa2.png Md Timon&Pumbaa3.png SuperheroTimon.png|Timon dressed as a superhero Fp.png Timon nervous grin.png Fp Timonangry.png|"Crud." GiganticTimon&Pumbaa.png Evie.png Timon&Pumbaa embrace.png|Timon embracing Pumbaa King Timon.png |-|The Lion King II: Simba's Pride= Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-301.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-326.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-333.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-338.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-341.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-344.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-351.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-356.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-361.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-367.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-373.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-375.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-385.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-387.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-389.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-644.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-646.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-649.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-651.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-655.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-657.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-659.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-662.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-666.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-668.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-671.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-675.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-679.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-681.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-683.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-685.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-686.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-687.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-690.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-792.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-795.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-798.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-803.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-804.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-811.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-818.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-820.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-821.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-822.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-827.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-833.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-836.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-840.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-846.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-848.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-853.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-876.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-883.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-885.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-889.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-894.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-897.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-899.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-905.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-913.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-919.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-921.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-924.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-932.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-936.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-939.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-958.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-965.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-968.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-972.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-980.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-993.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-998.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1015.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1025.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1038.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1041.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1048.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1050.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1052.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1063.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1067.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1069.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1481.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1487.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1489.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1494.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1498.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1505.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1510.png Timonand Pumbaa's tail.png|Timon frightened by Pumbaa's tail Simba'sPride TimonandPumbaa.png|Timon and Pumbaa following Kiara on her first hunt Simba'sPride TimonandPumbaa2.png whats.ur.position.PNG|"What's your position?" Simba'sPride Timon.png|"Why do I bother?" Simba'sPride Timon&Pumbaa3.png Simba'sPride TimonandPumbaa4.png|Timon trying to give Kiara an excuse of what he and Pumbaa are doing Simba'sPride TimonandPumbaa5.png|"Somebody's gotta get a beeper for this kid!" LionKingII Timon2.png Ki and Ti.png|Kiara meets Timon during her hunting lesson LionKingII Timon3.png Facetofacewithabird.png Rednose.png LionKingII Timon&Pumbaa5.png LionKingII Timon4.png LionKingII Timon5.png LionKingII Timon&Pumbaa6.png Yeehaw.png LionKingII Timon&Pumbaa7.png lionking2.timon.when.faced.to.rhinos.PNG|Rhino chase Four animals pressed.png KovuKlopka.png Tlk2screenshots act3 16.png|Timon helps Simba back to Pride Rock Simba'sPride Timon2.png LionKingII Timon&Pumbaa8.png LionKingII Timon6.png Boydoessheneedahobby.png|"Boy does she need a hobby." LionKingII Timon7.png|"When the going gets tough, the tough gets going!" LionKingII Timon&Pumbaa9.png Finalbattle_timonpumbaa.png|Timon and Pumbaa in the final battle Timonhasanidea.png Thisthingsloaded.png|"This thing's loaded." Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8791.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8839.png Notlikelove.png|A heartfelt moment between friends. |-|The Lion King 1½= TimonandPumbaawatcheslionking.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa watching the Lion King KrovniProzor.png RockTimon.png ŽelišBoljiDom.png PripadaNekomDrugom.png lionking3.0timon and uncle max.PNG|Timon and Uncle Max lionking3.2young.timon.PNG|"Well, now I'm convinced." lionking3.1NO!2.PNG|"NO!" lionking3.3timon and uncle max3.PNG PripadaNekomDrugom1.png PripadaNekomDrugom2.png PripadaNekomDrugom3.png lionking3.4I.May.be.delicious.organic.PNG|Timon in "That's All I Need" Cloudridin timonz.jpg JaMrzimSunčevSjaj.png NaDužiRok.png That'sAIneed timon.jpg|Timon in "That's All I Need". TLK3_Timonfrightenedbyhyenas.png TimonČekaUdarac.png Ž.png UsisaniTimon.png ŠtaJaToRadim.png TimonWhoAreYou.png TimonBeži.png GledajDaljeNoŠtoVidiš.png TimonFire.png HladnaCuga.png Timon-17.png|Sleepy Timon TimonMlatiSlona.png PumbaaVadiTimon.png ShowPeople.png TimonUPaučini.png Timon'sGreenfire.png Timon'sGostfreak.png OldfilmTimon.png KillingSunchine.png TimonIxHands.png TimonDying.png FullSchrank.png TimonFullMouth.png Timonjaše.png Tlk3screenshots act2 91.png|Timon and Pumbaa find young Simba in the desert Tlk3screenshots act2 87.png|Timon scared of Simba Tlk3screenshots act2 83.png|Timon jumps from hearing Simba's roar Simba'sMouth.png Timon'sColut.png Tlk3screenshots act2 105.png|Timon falling from the waterfall 18976.png Tlk3screenshots act2 113.png|Timon and Simba look at Pumbaa sleep Tlk3screenshots act2 115.png|Timon and Pumbaa sleeping with Young Simba Tlk3screenshots act2 122.png|Timon trying to ignore Simba while sleeping Tlk3screenshots act2 123.png|"What's a matter, pops, had a little too much Hakuna Matata?" Tlk3screenshots act2 125.png|Timon vs Simba in a snail eating contest Timon-the-lion-king-1-2-7393117-400-235.jpg|Timon vs Simba in the snail eating contest Timon'sHand.png Sunrise Simba.png Tlk3screenshots act2 151.png|Timon sleeping with Adult Simba and Pumbaa Cantletthemfeelthelovetonight.png Š.png Bruisedtimon.png SpideroopTimon.png TimonLeti.png TimonTLK060.PNG|"She's makin' those eyes." Howwwwwwww.png CraizyChicken.png IgnoringTimon.png IgnoringTimon1.png IgnoringTimon2.png TimonIn-CharactersRafiki.png ILoveSmelOfPumbaa.png Tmandum.png AllWillBeFine.png TimonTanjir.png Je'lGotovo, Ma.png toshenzi.PNG|Timon Proposes to Shenzi Timon fights the hyenas.jpg|Timon runs to fix the tunnel TimonPosmatra.png Tlk3screenshots act3 134.png|Timon with Ma, Simba, and Pumbaa TornadoTimon.png DiggaTunnelReprisePre-Ending.png Timon, his Ma, and Max-4.png Timon, his Ma, and Max-3.png Timon, his Ma, and Max-2.png Timon, his Ma, and Max-5.png Max and Timon-1.png Max and Timon.png Timon-29.png Max and Timon-7.png Max and Timon-6.png Max and Timon-4.png |-|The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar = 2016-05-15-02_11_50.png 2016-05-15-02_11_56.png 2016-05-15-02_11_58.png 2016-05-15-02_12_02.png 2016-05-15-02_12_05.png 2016-05-15-02_12_07.png 2016-05-15-02_12_10.png 2016-05-15-02_12_14.png 2016-05-15-02_12_20.png 2016-05-15-02_12_26.png 2016-05-15-02_12_33.png 2016-05-15-02_13_10.png 2016-05-15-02_13_19.png 2016-05-15-02_13_22.png 2016-05-15-02_13_27.png 2016-05-15-02_13_29.png 2016-05-15-02_13_30.png 2016-05-15-02_14_08.png 2016-05-15-02 14 11.png 2016-05-15-02 14 17.png 2016-05-15-02 14 27.png 2016-05-15-02 14 31.png 2016-05-15-02 14 40.png 2016-05-15-02 14 44.png 2016-05-15-02 14 46.png 2016-05-15-02 14 50.png 2016-05-15-02 14 54.png 2016-05-15-02 15 06.png 2016-05-15-02 16 33.png 2016-05-15-02_16_48.png 2016-05-15-02_16_57.png 2016-05-15-02 16 58.png 2016-05-15-02 17 05.png 2016-05-15-02 17 15.png 2016-05-15-02 17 25.png 2016-05-15-02 17 28.png 2016-05-15-02 17 35.png 2016-05-15-02 17 42.png |-|The Lion Guard = "The Rise of Makuu" 2016-06-07-03_46_42.png 2016-06-07-03_46_51.png 2016-06-07-03_46_59.png 2016-06-07-03_47_05.png 2016-06-07-03_47_06.png 2016-06-07-03_47_14.png 2016-06-07-03_47_18.png 2016-06-07-03_47_21.png 2016-06-07-03_47_22.png 2016-06-07-03_47_26.png 2016-06-07-03_47_41.png 2016-06-07-03_47_51.png 2016-06-07-03_47_57.png 2016-06-07-03_48_01.png "Bunga the Wise" 2016-06-16-18_24_04.png 2016-06-16-18_24_16.png 2016-06-16-18_24_23.png 2016-06-16-18_24_31.png 2016-06-16-18_24_37.png 2016-06-16-18_24_38.png 2016-06-16-18_24_41.png 2016-06-16-18_24_45.png 2016-06-16-18_24_48.png 2016-06-16-18_24_54.png 2016-06-16-18_24_58.png 2016-06-16-18_25_01.png 2016-06-16-18_25_02.png 2016-06-16-18_25_05.png 2016-06-16-18_25_06.png 2016-06-16-18_25_10.png 2016-06-16-18_25_12.png 2016-06-16-18_25_22.png 2016-06-16-18_25_39.png 2016-06-16-18_25_41.png 2016-06-16-18_25_42.png 2016-06-16-18_25_46.png 2016-06-16-18_26_00.png 2016-06-16-18_26_07.png 2016-06-16-18_26_51.png 2016-06-16-18_26_52.png 2016-06-16-18_27_03.png 2016-06-16-18_27_07.png 2016-06-16-18_27_15.png 2016-06-16-18_27_19.png 2016-06-16-18_27_21.png 2016-06-16-18_27_23.png 2016-06-16-18_27_38.png 2016-06-16-18_28_33.png 2016-06-16-18_31_29.png 2016-06-16-18_31_30.png 2016-06-16-18_31_44.png 2016-06-16-18_31_53.png 2016-06-16-18_31_56.png 2016-06-16-18_32_34.png 2016-06-16-18_32_43.png 2016-06-16-18_32_48.png 2016-06-16-18_32_58.png 2016-06-16-18_33_00.png 2016-06-16-18_33_19.png 2016-06-16-18_36_37.png 2016-06-16-18_36_40.png 2016-06-16-18_36_43.png "The Kupatana Celebration" 2016-06-30-18_27_32.png "Fuli's New Family" RafikitreeTLG.png|Timon rushes to Rafiki's tree BittenBunga.png|Timon worried about Bunga Sayitaintso.png|Timon and Pumbaa Sadaboutadoptedson.png|Timon and Pumbaa cry Whatshegonnado.png|Timon with Kion and Pumbaa Fikidontcare.png|Timon watches Rafiki ThankfultoFiki.png|Timon and Pumbaa Thinksonisdead.png|Timon and Pumbaa weep over Bunga Lookupfromcrying.png|Timon and Pumbaa Buthesnot.png|"But he's not!" Cheetahfamily.png|Timon with Bunga, Fuli, and Pumbaa Saddestthing.png|Timon feels sorry for Fuli Isntitsad.png|Timon feels sorry for Fuli TimonaboutFules.png|Timon feels sorry for Fuli Eatalone.png|Timon invites Fuli to a meal Notthisgirlcheetah.png|Timon invites Fuli to a meal Youreeatingwithus.png|Timon and Fuli ForcefeedFules.png|Timon invites Fuli to a meal Walkawaytomeal.png|Timon walks away Dinneratfalls.png|Timon at Hakuna Matata Falls Dinnerisserved.png|"Dinner is served." DontgetFules.png|Timon and Pumbaa Lickpaws.png|Timon joins Fuli Dinnerconvo.png|Timon makes conversation with Fuli Youaresosoft.png|Timon feels Fuli's fur Iuhdontreally.png|Timon feels Fuli's fur Pumbaafeelthis.png|"Pumbaa, feel this fur!" Drowninfur.png|Timon feels Fuli's fur Doubleendhug.png|Timon and Pumbaa feel Fuli's fur Feelingthefur.png|Timon and Pumbaa feel Fuli's fur Bunneedssaving.png|Timon sees Bunga in a crocodile's mouth Wantbugs.png|Timon approaches Bunga Somemorebugs.png|Timon offers bugs to Bunga OfcnotPum.png|Timon and Pumbaa Groanatkids.png|Timon and Pumbaa "The Search for Utamu" MapemaUtamu.png|Timon and Pumbaa sing "Utamu" Timonlogsing.png|Timon sings "Utamu" Duosings.png|Timon and Pumbaa sing "Utamu" Mouthamazed.png|Timon sings "Utamu" Utamu.png|Timon and Pumbaa sing "Utamu" OnceayearUtamu.png|Timon and Pumbaa follow dung beetles Bungaclings.png|Timon appraises Bunga Beatitkid.png|"Beat it, kid." Trickkid.png|Timon tricks Bunga Trickkid2.png|Timon tricks Bunga Babyreturns.png|Timon hears Bunga Ohthankskid.png|Timon and Bunga Raisedthelion.png|"We already raised the lion, remember?" HesaHB.png|Timon and Bunga Unwantedhug.png|Bunga hugs Timon Wantstobewithus.png|Bunga hugs Timon Rarestmostdelicious.png|Timon instructs Bunga InstructfromTimon.png|Timon instructs Bunga ImpressedbyHB.png|Timon and Pumbaa ImpressedbyHB2.png|Timon and Pumbaa Bungax3.png|Bunga presents Utamu to Timon and Pumbaa ThelittleBunga.png|Timon accepts Bunga Urwithus.png|"From now on, you're with us." Utamuarrive.png|Timon at Hakuna Matata Falls BadnewsUtamu.png|Timon with Bunga and Pumbaa CouldntUtamu.png|Timon with Bunga and Pumbaa Notwhywe.png|Timon speaks to Bunga Uncleshug.png|Timon, Bunga, and Pumbaa hug Besidesthisyear.png|Timon rolls away a log PresentUtamu.png|Timon and Pumbaa present Utamu Herestouncle.png|Timon with Bunga and Pumbaa Utamureprise.png|Timon, Bunga, and Pumbaa hug RepriseUtamu.png|Timon with his friends "Bunga and the King" 2016-06-07-05_20_47.png 2016-06-07-05_20_50.png 2016-06-07-05_20_54.png 2016-06-07-05_21_10.png 2016-06-07-05_21_14.png 2016-06-07-05_21_21.png 2016-06-07-05_21_28.png 2016-06-07-05_21_42.png 2016-06-07-05_22_18.png 2016-06-07-05_22_20.png 2016-06-07-05_22_40.png 2016-06-07-05_22_44.png 2016-06-07-05_22_55.png 2016-06-07-05_23_06.png 2016-06-07-05_23_12.png 2016-06-07-05_23_13.png 2016-06-07-05_23_25.png 2016-06-07-05_23_37.png 2016-06-07-05_23_51.png 2016-06-07-05_24_14.png 2016-06-07-05_24_25.png 2016-06-07-05_25_49.png 2016-06-07-05_25_52.png 2016-06-07-05_26_04.png 2016-06-07-05_26_05.png 2016-06-07-05_26_20.png "The Imaginary Okapi" 2016-07-08-19_15_53.png "Beware the Zimwi" 2016-10-15-18_59_53.png 2016-10-15-18_59_57.png 2016-10-15-18_59_59.png 2016-10-15-19_00_03.png 2016-10-15-19_00_15.png 2016-10-15-19_00_17.png 2016-10-15-19_00_19.png 2016-10-15-19_00_27.png 2016-10-15-19_00_30.png 2016-10-15-19_00_31.png 2016-10-15-19_00_43.png 2016-10-15-19_00_47.png 2016-10-15-19_00_48.png 2016-10-15-19_00_55.png 2016-10-15-19_01_15.png "Never Roar Again" 2016-11-21-23_41_20.png 2016-11-21-23_41_28.png |-|Other Media= images (546).jpg|Timon plush from a 1998 Happy meal Not a safety compass.png Not a pedestrian one hundred percent meerkat.png Hurry for the new kings birth ceremony.png Cab.png Has his own action figure.png Great Character in Hit Movies.png Max and Timon-3.png Timon-26.png Timon, his Ma, Max, and Pumbaa-2.png Timon, his Ma, Max, and Pumbaa-1.png Timon and Pumbaa-5.png Timon and Pumbaa-4.png Timon and Pumbaa-2.png Timon and Pumbaa-1.png TimonPumbaaSimbaTLG.png|A painting of Timon with Pumbaa and Simba LogTLG.png|A painting of Simba growing up with Timon and Pumbaa AnEnvironmentalFable.png|Timon on a poster for Circle of Life: An Environmental Fable Module Wild About Safety.png dining-with-the-senses-featuring-the-lion-king-1024x512.png Uk lion-king dvd ps e121233f.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries